


You don't kiss your best friend (but if you do it's worth it)

by twinswrite



Series: The Tribe of Five [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinswrite/pseuds/twinswrite
Summary: The five times Kellan realizes she has feelings for Hallie and the one time she actually did something about it.





	You don't kiss your best friend (but if you do it's worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> And we back, and we back... 
> 
> GUYS it's been a hot minute huh? I was cleaning out some files and found this lil gem and gave it a quick and halfway decent polish and wanted to post!  
> We've missed this space and y'all and we might be getting back into this again. Maybe with another au (that we'll actually finish this time?) 
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated and all mistakes are our own. 
> 
> xx

The first time Kellan notices Hallie, really notices in a more than platonic way, they’re fifteen. 

 

Thanksgiving is two days away, Chloe and Hallie’s families have converged in the Morgan-Heath’s Portland home for the holiday. There’s a thunderstorm outside which Chloe dubs as “perfect weather to kick Payton’s ass.” So Chloe takes Payton and Jordan into the family room to play endless rounds of Mario Kart while Hallie holes up in the kitchen with Kellan to do some studying for their upcoming exams.

 

Around the eighth round of hearing Chloe getting accused of cheating and Payton throwing her controller out of pure rage, Kellan decides to push away from her textbook and take a break. 

 

The middy scoots back the dining room chair and takes a sip of her apple juice, looking across the table at Hal. Hallie is wearing her glasses, thick black ray bans, with a pencil in between her slightly chapped lips; a look that she’s most likely to be seen in these days with midterms coming up. Wisps of her honey brown hair escape from the top knot sitting on her head and Kellan can tell that Hallie doesn’t give a shit anymore because she used a rubber band, typically used to bunch asparagus together, instead of an actual hair tie. 

 

If she’s being completely honest, Kellan doesn’t exactly register the burning sensation deep in her stomach that flares whenever she looks at her best friend. It’s been happening more frequently whenever they’re together or texting throughout their day when they’re stuck on opposite ends of the country. 

Being the true repressor of feelings that she is, Kellan has been chalking it up to just simply missing her best friend. Never mind that that best friend has recently admitted to liking and occasionally kissing girls when the opportunity presents itself. 

 

During her space out, Kellan is brought back to reality when Hal sits back, still totally engrossed in her German homework, stretching her arms above her head that causes her training shirt to rise and expose a bit of skin above her waistband. Seeing Hallie’s abs up close almost causes the older girl to black out. Kellan doesn’t realize that she’s been staring until Hallie’s hand is on hers and concerned hazel eyes meet her own.

 

“You okay Kell?”

 

Kellan swallows hard and nods, nervously laughing as she picks up her pencil to try and refocus on her math. Her hands turn clammy and the pencil practically slips out of her hand before Kellan can realize what’s happening.  _ She’s totally screwed. _

 

“Yeah, just spacing out, sorry” she rushes, words tumbling out of her mouth.

 

Hallie offers half of a smile, Kellan thinks that her smile could solve all of the world’s problems, and returns back to her own homework

 

“Good, gotta make sure my girl survives geometry.”

 

“So I’m _your_ girl now huh?” 

 

When she’s met with a beat of silence, Kellan immediately considers death as her next option. Hallie snorts, shaking her head while keeping her focus on the vocabulary sheet in front of her.

 

“Of course you’re mine you idiot, you always have been.” 

 

Kellan doesn’t have a chance to process the remark once Chloe comes storming into the kitchen, yelling about how she knew her sister was a demon and that Mario Kart is the devil’s game. So, she squishes down her feelings and tries her hardest not to think about Hallie’s abs. 


End file.
